


So Take Your Time With Me

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of canon Malec [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotions, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, just a lot of feelings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec feels things</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Take Your Time With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after season 1, still pretty early on in their relationship, and it's just fluff and feelings and sleeping and just a lot feelings, okay? [This song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dos2-Hv4tdU) is the soundtrack, and I do recommend listening to it, because in my mind the song and this ficlet sort of go together. Unbeta'd and such, as usual. Enjoy!

Magnus feels heavy and warm against his chest, the weight of him new and simultaneously so familiar as he rests against Alec's body. The two of them are lounging on Magnus's couch, Alec half-lying in the corner, legs spread and Magnus settled comfortably between them, against him. Magnus's hands are folded over his stomach, fingers entwined with Alec's, and Alec watches them through sleepy, half-lidded eyes.

Magnus's hands are slightly smaller than his own, nails painted a dark, dark red, rings adorning his fingers, his skin a shade or two darker against Alec's calloused palms. Alec finds himself marveling at it. Marveling at the fact that he's here, actually here, with this wonderful man in his arms, so close, so _real_. He tilts his head forward slightly to press a kiss against Magnus's temple, and he inhales deeply, closes his eyes. He hears the smallest exhale, and he knows Magnus is smiling.

"Alexander," Magnus says in a sleepy voice, after what feels like a full hour of silence since they settled here―an estimation which could easily be correct, as far as Alec is concerned. He tends to get lost in things when it comes to Magnus. "As much as I do enjoy this, I'm afraid it won't be very comfortable for much longer."

Alec hums. His leg might be falling asleep and his back might be getting stiff, but he's not particularly willing to admit that right now, or move, for that matter.

"Meaning?" he says, the one word slightly muffled against Magnus's hair. _God,_ he smells so good.

"Meaning, I need my bed," Magnus says, and Alec stiffens the slightest bit, eyes open, suddenly wide awake.

"Bed?" he says dumbly, not even meaning to say it out loud, and Magnus sighs.

"Yes, bed," he says patiently, but clearly amused. "You know, my very large, sinfully comfortable contraption, with sheets that boast a ridiculously high thread-count? I need it."

Alec doesn't reply, too distracted by the way he can suddenly hear a strange ringing in his ears, and he swallows.

"You're welcome to join me, if you'd like." Magnus says it with some hesitation, his uncertainty most likely well-hidden to anyone but Alec, who has already learned to discern the varying intonations in his voice and what they mean. Not that it helps, right now; the ringing in his ears just got a little louder, and Alec blinks. He still can't figure out why he's reacting like this, although he has an idea. He's just not sure how to voice it.

Thankfully, though, Magnus notices his distress―he has become just as good as reading Alec's silences as Alec has become at reading him―and he squeezes his hand gently. "To sleep, of course," he says.

The ringing stops. Alec deliberates for all of three seconds, before he nods, put at ease.

"Yeah," he says, sounding as certain as he hoped. "Yeah, I― I'd like that."

There was a reason for them ending up on the couch like that, just enjoying the silence together. Alec remembers coming over earlier that night, only to find a cranky Magnus who practically ambushed him as soon as he entered his apartment, and who ended up cuddling up against him on the couch and whining about some dumb client he'd had to deal with today. Alec didn't mind, didn't interrupt his ranting once. He just held him against his chest, watched his face from behind, from the angle above his shoulder, smiled a little at how adorably upset his centuries-old warlock was over some idiot customer. He also made sure to hum empathetically whenever he sensed that Magnus wanted some kind of response or agreement, which Magnus seemed to appreciate.

Strangely, it has been one of the best nights he's had in a very long time.

That said, it's well past midnight at this point, the room dimly lit from the glowing fixtures on the walls and the lights from outside the large windows, and while Alec and Magnus have spent an increasing amount of time together lately, Alec has so far never spent the night. He has barely even been in Magnus's bedroom, and so when Magnus leads him into it with Alec's hand loosely secured in his own, Alec feels oddly nervous.

_It's just sleeping,_ he reminds himself. Not that that helps―he hasn't actually slept next to another person like this since he was about six years old.

He undresses slowly, but efficiently, leaving nothing on but his boxer briefs―he has never really felt modest when it comes to his body―and Magnus follows suit, before getting into bed and slipping underneath the covers. Alec hesitates for a second or so, that nervousness spiking again, but he pushes it aside and joins his boyfriend, whose eyes are closed as he sighs heavily into his probably very expensive pillow. Alec suspects it's an attempt at making Alec feel more comfortable, not as watched, and he appreciates it. He crawls into bed and settles under the covers.

It hits him then. He may not be modest about his body, but for the first time in his life, he feels really... naked, for lack of a better word. It's scary, somehow, but when Magnus opens his eyes and gives him the smallest smile, it feels pretty okay, too.

Alec doesn't immediately relax, fiddling with the edge of the covers as he lies on his back, staring at the ceiling. He swallows, turns his head to catch Magnus's eye. He's lying on his side, watching Alec fondly with a tired gaze, and Alec takes a breath, rolls over to mirror him, settling against the sheets. Magnus's face is free of the glittery eyeliner he was sporting just minutes ago, and Alec guesses he must have magicked it away, somehow. _Neat._

"How are you feeling, Alexander?" Magnus asks, his voice gentle, the question simple, but heavy with meaning. Alec inhales.

"Pretty good," he admits softly. He knows Magnus isn't asking about whether he's tired or not. Magnus smiles a little.

"I'm glad." It's all he says, but it's enough, and Alec returns his small smile, tucking his arm underneath the pillow to get more comfortable.

They fall silent again, just like before, eyes locked as the quiet settles around them in the darkened room. It doesn't feel tense or forced, or in any way uncomfortable. Instead, Alec rather likes it. He can feel every muscle in his body uncoil in this safe space, shivers running across his bare skin as he feels the warmth radiate off of Magnus, just inches away. He considers it for a second, before placing his hand on Magnus's waist and pulling towards him. Magnus immediately accommodates. He settles easily against Alec's body, the two of them fitting so perfectly together that Alec feels a strange twinge in his chest as he notices. It feels nice, though. New.

Magnus seems to hesitate before tentatively placing his hand on Alec's waist, dark brown eyes still on Alec's, and Alec nods. Magnus Bane, intimidating and all-powerful, yet still asking for permission before doing anything Alec might even slightly object to. It would annoy Alec, if he weren't so grateful for it, even moved. He knows it's out of respect, a way of allowing Alec to take things as slow as he could possibly want.

Magnus slides his hand up along Alec's back, and Alec's breath hitches at the contact. He can feel Magnus's heartbeat against his chest, slow and steady, slower than his own. He closes his eyes, Magnus's body so warm and _right here_ , and he pulls him even closer, bare chests pressed together, legs tangling underneath the covers. Magnus tucks his face against his throat, his breath fanning over the dark rune etched into Alec's skin, and Alec sighs, feels Magnus's lithe muscles move as he smoothes his hand even further up along Alec's back, fingers curling against his skin in some kind of soft possessiveness, as they settle just below his shoulder blades.

Alec discreetly shifts his shoulder underneath the pillow so that his lower arm is free, bringing his hand up to the back of Magnus's head to slowly comb through his hair with his fingers, from behind. Magnus sighs against his throat, shifting closer and tilting his head ever so slightly in encouragement at the touch. Not for the first time, Alec is reminded of a cat, and he pulls his fingers further through Magnus's soft, inky black hair, gently dragging his fingernails across his scalp in a soothing gesture. Magnus practically melts against him, a small, content noise passing his lips, and Alec smiles, heart so full of something he can't quite find a name for.

He opens his eyes, lets them trail over Magnus's shoulder, his arm, his neck, any part of him not currently hidden underneath the covers. Alec touches his shoulder with his free hand, fingers just barely grazing the skin. Magnus's skin is so soft. Tan, smooth, unmarred by scars and markings, unlike Alec's own, and for a moment, Alec can't help but feel... plain, in comparison. He has never resented his runes and battle scars, still doesn't, and he supposes he is reasonably attractive―something he never even really thought about before Magnus, to be perfectly honest―but he knows he has never been beautiful. Not like Magnus.

Because everything about Magnus is beautiful, from the curve of his mouth to warmth of his eyes―glamoured or otherwise. The way he smiles, the way he moves so purposefully in everything he does, with big-cat grace―they way he can turn virtually anything into a fashion statement. Alec feels a fond tug at his mouth at the thought. He loves it all. The way Magnus appreciates fine, pretty things, how can be so fiercely loyal and selfless, how he is one of the funniest people Alec has ever known, yet can be both so wise, and breathtaking in his depth of emotion.

Alec moves his hand back down across Magnus's shoulder blade, tightens his arm around him, digs his fingers deeper into his hair. He closes his eyes again, lets himself focus on the way Magnus's heartbeat feels against his own, how he smells, how his palm feels pressed against Alec's runed back, the way his breath feels against his skin. Alec realizes, giddily, that this is _his,_ all of it, and his heart almost hurts, close to bursting with that unnamable feeling.

He gets to keep this, he realizes, and he kisses Magnus's hair. He gets to keep Magnus, for as long as he likes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr!](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com)


End file.
